How Crop Circles Came to Be
by August31Eniigma
Summary: So what happens when you leave two dangerous friends at home and with Jeff's corvette? Come inside and find out. Features Jeff Hardy/OC Christian/OC and Shannon Moore


**I own Fallyn, my friend Ashley own Andrea Cross. I do not own Jeff Hardy, Christian or Shannon Moore. Please r & r**

Andrea and Fallyn were sitting at the Hardy household trying to figure out what to do for the day.  
"What do you wanna do today Lynn?" Cross asked while slumped over on the big couch.  
"I dont know... it's like 130 degrees out." the multicolred blonde replied. Andrea looked at her friend with a odd facial expression.  
"I think your exaggerating a little bit there Lynn."  
"Dont fuck with me. Im sweating my fuckin theroetical nuts off and there's nothing to do!" Andrea thought in her mind on what her and her older sis could do . Another hot hour later something finally struck Andrea's mind.  
"Let's go to the mall! It's air condition in there and we love to shop!" Fallyn was asleep but when the word 'shop' came in her ear she perked up.  
"YEAH!" she rolled off of the couch and grabbed her car keys. The girls locked the house up and got in Jeff's corvette. Driving down the road, the girls needed a topic to talk about and they decided the conversation would be about their boyfriend's, Jeff Hardy and Christian. Fifteen minutes into the conversation they girls were at each other's throats, yelling at which one of the guys is worse.  
"Christian is always trying to give the cats a bath. The cats do not need to be fucking clean! They lick themselves clean!" protested Andrea.  
"Yeah well Jeff fucking snores like a rhino. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Fallyn continued to bitch and scream while her baby sister was looking passed her and onto the scenery.  
"F-Fallyn! Fallyn! Shut up! Have you noticed by the chance that our surroundings have totally changed." Both girls simotaniously looked at one another and then faced the windsheild and they screamed as they realized they were driving through a cornfield.  
"LYNN HIT THE BRAKES!" Andrea screamed in fear.  
"I cant," Fallyn bent down and pulled the brakes up in hand. "it DOESNT WORK!" Both girls in in panic mode.  
"So what do you suggest we do Fallyn! You're the oldest!" Fallyn was actually quite calm.  
"Scream." They screamed bloody murder and continued to drive around in the cornfield to hopefully slow down. Eventually the two girls did slow the sleek black corvette down to a complete stop.  
"You okay Lynn?"  
"...I think I just jizzed in my panties. Holy shit I was scared." The girls got out and they said 'fuck' at the same time when they realized the hood of the corvette was smoking. "Andrea use my cell to call Jeff," Fallyn tossed her sister her cell. " tell him to come and get us. Im gonna check this hood out." Andrea did as told and scrolled through Fallyn's many contacts to find Jeff and dialed his number. The phone rang about three times before Jeff finally picked up.  
"This is Hoooters how may I help you," Jeff answered in a silky voice. Andrea rolled her eyes, "Jeff this is not Lynn it's Cross."  
"Oh..." Andrea could hear the slight embaressment in his voice. "Yeah anyway Jeff we..." Andrea paused remembering that it was Jeff's corvette and knew better then to talk to him yet. "Um Jeff is Christian there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok hand him the phone." Andrea could hear Jeff yell to her boyfriend to come and talk to his girl. "Hey babe what's up," Christian's voice came through the other end. "Hi hun um look Lynn and I are in a little trouble and we need you or Jeff to come pick us up."  
"Trouble? Are you ok, you hurt," Christian asked in concern. Cross shook her head quickly then chuckled remembering he couldn't see. "Yeah we're ok we um...had a little car trouble."  
"What do you mean a little car trouble? A blown tire or something?"  
"Um no we um...by accident we drove through a corn field blowing the engine." There was a pause on the other end of the line and then. "YOU DID WHAT?" Andrea winced slightly, "Hun calm down it's ok well sort of we're both fine just the car's not." She heard Christian groan, "What the hell made you drive through a corn field?"  
"Um Lynn and I got into an arguement. But hey that's not the point we need someone to come pick us up."  
"Ok um let me see...Shit I have a signing that I need to go to but I'll tell Jeff."  
"Um Christian are you sure you can't come pick us up?"  
"Yeah babe I'm sure...Why don't you want Jeff to come?"  
"Well...it's sort of his vette that we drove through the corn field." Again there was a pause and then she could hear him swear under his breath. "Damn you guys are screwed," Chrsitian exclaimed. Andrea sighed, "Tell me about it."  
"Ok then so I'll tell Jeff to come pick you up but won't mention the car."  
"Thanks babe were in a corn field not to far from town. He'll know he's got it when he sees all the crop circles. Haha we now know what makes them...Venom Hart."  
"Shut up Cross," Fallyn yelled from under the hood.  
"...I don't want to know," Christian remarked from the other end of the line.  
Andrea and Christian said goodbye then she hung up walked over and stood next to Fallyn. "So how bad is it," she asked leaning down to get a better look.  
"The engine is completly shot and as you can see still smoking and the grill is dented in horribly. All in all...Jeff's going to kick our asses."  
"Well Im glad I got to live part of my life as a WWE Superstar." Cross replied.  
"Oh hush, if anything Jeff and I will most likely fight about it and then he'll sit around the house asking me time and time agai for make up sex." Fallyn shrugged. A half an hour later, a white truck began to pull up to the girls. Fallyn knew that truck and it was Shannon's. She couldnt believe Jeff brought him, especially to a situation like this. The guys pulled up and got out. Jeff had taken one one look out of his car, dropped to his knees and his mouth gapped open.  
"M-my car. My wonderful car..." the red and orange haired man could not believe the sight befor his eyes. Shannon looked around the car and when he got to the tail pipe, he stopped.  
"Oh look..." he pulled a cob of corn out. " CORN!" the Prince of Punk took a bite. "Has a fuel taste, but not that bad acutally." Cross walked up behind him and smacked him upside his head.  
"OH CARES ABOUT THE FUCKING CORN! LOOK AT MY CAR!" Jeff complained.  
"Sorry hun..." Jeff turned on the ball of his heel.  
"OH you are not off the hook." Jeff and Shannon soon backed up and hooked the fried Corvette up with chains. The girls climbed into the truck. As they drove down the road, Andrea kept noticing Jeff would look in the mirror every three minutes and glare at Fallyn intensly. The blonde and red haired girl looked at her older sister. Fallyn sat completly still, with her head lowered, looking at the ground. Cross felt really bad for Lynn.. she knew that her and Jeff's fights could get pretty intense.  
"Um Jeff," she spoke up her voice soft. Jeff looked in the mirror at her. "I know your mad at her but it's not really Lynn's fault I was the one that distracted her."  
"You werent the one behind the wheel Andrea. Fallyn should have known better." Cross shook her head, "Yeah I know but...the breaks weren't even working Jeff. It's a miricle that we are even sitting here and talking to you guys!"  
"She should have asked first before she even took it!"  
"Well you should have had the breaks fixed!"  
"It wasn't even her car to take!" Now the two friends were glaring at each other fearcly. Shannon kept his mouth shut hopeing that he wouldn't have to pull the truck over and break up a fight. Fallyn said nothing she still just stared at the floor. "Well then Jeff I have a question for you," Andrea growled her eyes flashing. "Would it have made you feel better if we hadn't walked away from it? That we would have just died, crushed if the car had rolled, or our heads cracked open from hitting the windsheild. Hmmm would it Jeff? If your car was not so tottaled and Lynn was just dead thrown through the windsheild! HUH WOULD IT JEFF," she roared. "WOULD IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" By this time Shannon had pulled the truck over and him, Jeff, and Fallyn were now staring at the young woman her chest heaving. After a few seconds Jeff shook his head.  
"No," Jeff said looking at Andrea then turning to look at Fallyn. "No..." Next thing they knew he had launched over the seat and had Fallyn in his arms. "I'm sorry babe," he whispered his voice muffled his face barried in Fallyn's hair. "The car can be fixed and I get a new one. But you...I can't replace you." Fallyn barried her face in Jeff's shoulder. Cross grinned slightly then scrambled over the seat to sit beside Shannon. They both glanced back to see the multi colored hair couple kissing softly. Shannon and Andrea smiled at each other then he put the truck in drive and started up the road again. After a few moments of silence with the occasional little moan from the back seat and Shannon and Andrea rolling their eyes Andrea turned grinning to look at Shannon.  
"Hey Shannon."  
"Yeah Cross?"  
"Want to know how crop circles are made?"


End file.
